leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Permanently missable items
This is a list of items in the Pokémon games that can be permanently missed. This page does not include items that are missed by choosing another item (such as mutually exclusive Fossils), items missable due to exploiting glitches, nor event items. Furthermore, items that can no longer be obtained after the internal battery of Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, or runs dry are also excluded. Professor Oak's Laboratory Only in Generation I games, five s can be obtained from Professor Oak after defeating the on if the has bought no Poké Balls and has added no caught data to the Pokédex aside from starter Pokémon. on if the has bought no s and has added no caught data to the Pokédex aside from starter Pokémon|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|display= ×5}} S.S. Anne Port This item can only be obtained if is used while the S.S. Anne is still in Vermilion Harbor. Once the S.S. Anne leaves the cannot access the area in which Surf must be used again. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the port is on the same map as Vermilion City and can be accessed at any time once their learns Sea Skim. ) (hidden)|FR=yes|LG=yes}} Ship In the Generation I games, , Let's Go, Pikachu!, and Let's Go, Eevee! after obtaining /learning Chop Down and leaving the S.S. Anne, it sets sail. In the Generation I games, exploiting a glitch can allow the player to board the S.S. Anne after it has left. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the player can recive extra Poké Balls for defeating the trainers on the ship, but if the player doesn't battle a Trainer before learning the Secret Technique from the captain, that Trainer will act as if already defeated and cannot be battled. }} or on the bed's pillow (hidden)|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes}} }} }} }} }} × }} Mahogany Town In the Generation II games, the Slowpoke Tail can be bought for 9800 in prior to speaking to Lance at the Lake of Rage. Once Lance opens the secret entrance to the Team Rocket HQ, the salesman no longer sells anything, and once the player has cleared the HQ, the Slowpoke Tail is not a part of the new merchant's selection of buyable items. The tail isn't available for sale at the shop at any point during , even though it exists in the game's coding. }} Trick House After clearing a room, the Trick Master rebuilds the puzzle room into the next one. After clearing the final room, the Trick Master leaves and the player cannot access the puzzle room anymore. )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|display= }} )|E=yes|display= }} ) * Puzzle 1, in top-left part of the maze (requires )|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Lava Cookie ×2}} }} }} }} ) * Puzzle 2, near Black Belt Yuji after defeating him in battle|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Rage Candy Bar ×2}} }} }} }} }} }} }} ) * Puzzle 4, south of the exit, next to a three-boulder puzzle (requires )|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Casteliacone ×2}} }} }} }} }} }} }} Magma and Aqua Hideouts In , the entrance to the Magma Hideout or the Aqua Hideout is sealed after defeating Tate and Liza. |Sa=yes|Ru=yes}} }} Dry Lake Valor In , Lake Valor is initially drained by a Galactic Bomb, allowing the player to walk across the lakebed. After , , or has been caught or defeated, the lake is refilled and the player can no longer access the HP Up on the lakebed. N's Castle In , the player cannot access N's Castle after defeating Ghetsis. in the left room on the third floor (repeatable if the player has no Poké Balls in their Bag)|Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} Sky Pillar In , when has appeared and wants to battle the player, Zinnia will give the player an Ultra Ball if they have no Poké Balls (of any kind) in their Bag. }} Altar of the Sunne/Moone In , when battling / at the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone , if the player has no Poké Balls (of any kind) in their Bag after defeating or running from Solgaleo/Lunala, Lillie will give the player 10 standard Poké Balls. /Lunala (repeatable)|Su=yes|M=yes|display= ×10}} * Category:Lists